Customizable web page templates for designing websites assist people in quickly designing web pages for publishing to a web hosting server.
One of the challenges in designing web page templates whose content may be customized by end users is that the size of the content or amount of text that may be inserted into the editable areas of the web page may vary from user to user. Because a web page generally provides a header area, a navigational area, and a bottom border around editable areas that may be customized by a user, the template design required some knowledge of the size of the editable areas. Previously, this has caused template providers to set a static size editable area, thereby limiting the amount of content that the user can insert in the editable areas.
Another challenge for the designers of web page templates is the desirability of making web page themes work in all types of browsers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide web page generating tool that has a simple user interface and allows a web page designer to creates flexible auto-expanding editable areas which grow and shrink based on the amount of content inserted into the editable areas, and to design themes that work in all browsers.